Draco
by MerciLisCuts
Summary: Dumbledore lets the students have a guest, Pansy has a friend in the States that she invites to stay, and the friend brings along a little friend of her own that is on a certain blonde's hate list.


Title: Draco

Warnings: AU

Summery: Draco's having a bad day. Girl troubles and a cheesy mom, what else could wrong?

A/n: Okay this fic is completely redone. I hated it when I first did it, but posted it anyway. I wanted to put something up for New Years and I did. And it's taken me like over eight months to redo this like I promised myself.(Hopefully, I'll be happy with this one.) grr.

Draco Malfoy was your typical rich kid. He got whatever he wanted, when he wanted it. Anything he didn't want, well, was thrown out.

Today, he and his mother were out shopping. His mother wanted an animal to keep him company. Draco, thought this was dumb since he was seventeen years old and didn't need company. He had his girlfriend. What more could he ask for?

An animal?

Ha!

"Mother," he said, "Would you mind if I meet you back home? I really want to go to the music store."

"Well," his mother said turning around from the display of puppies, "If you promise not to get too much."

"Yeah. Can I go now?" Draco said irritably.

"Sure, sweetheart," his mother said. Draco turned to leave, but his mother spoke again. "What are you going to buy?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"A _CD_, _mother_."

"I know that. Who?"

"God! You are so nosey. Coheed and Cambria. Happy?"

"Yes," she said.

Draco walked out of the pet store quickly before she could speak again. Draco walked into the music store and looked around for a while. The store was really big. So being the spoiled little (adult) brat that he was he made someone else look for it while he stood there, watching.

"May I help you?" One of the workers said.

"Yes, I'm looking for the CD, _In Keeping Secrets of Silent Earth: 3_," Draco said in his superior voice.

"Yeah, we just got it in," he walked off and got the CD and gave it to Draco.

Draco bought the CD and made it to his girlfriend's house. She answered the door in nothing but a oversized t-shirt.

"H-hey Draco.... W-what are you doing here?" she said too quickly.

"I came here to see you, I just bought this for you. I know you wanted it and all," Draco said holding up the CD. The girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my!" She yelled smiling.

"Umm... Are you gonna let me in?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" She blushed, still not moving to let him in, "I-"

"What's taking you so long?" A voice called from behind her. She gasped. Draco just glared.

"Oh, I see," Draco said turning to walk away.

"Draco! It's not what you think!" She called after him.

"Really?!" Draco whipped around, "Are you sure?! Because it sure looks like you're fucking someone else!"

"Draco,"

"Shut up!"

"Don't talk to her like that, _Ferret face_," The boy sneered. Everyone at school called him that. And he hated it. They always said, that the only good thing about him was his money. He was ugly and had stupid parents.... well, he had parents that cared for him, a little too much at times. And the others were jealous. That's all. He didn't need her anyway.

Draco ignored the rest their words and walked home.

"Draco? Is that you?" His mother called from the kitchen when he walked through the front door. He didn't answer he just went up to his room.

When he closed the door to his bedroom he unwrapped the CD and put it in his player. He listened to all the songs until one song caught his attention.

__

.Good eye, sniper

.Here I'll shoot, you run

What he wouldn't give to have had a gun at that time and shoot the bastards.

__

.With the loss of friends you didn't have

"What the fuck?!" Draco sat up suddenly. He heard something scratching. Draco cut the CD player off and strained his ears to listen.

There it was again.

Then all of a sudden he saw something white run from under his bed.

A fucking ferret.

A FERRET!

What kind of sick joke was this?!

"MOTHER!!!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. His mother came up to his room. He had obviously caught her in the middle of cooking, as she had a knife in one hand and an apron on.

"Yes, dear. What is it?"

"WHAT IS _THAT _DOING HERE?!"

"Oh, you've met Draco."

Draco couldn't believe his fucking ears.

"D-D-Draco?" He sputtered.

"Yes, when I saw him in the little display, he reminded me of you," his mother said, picking the ferret up and kissing it on the nose.

"M-me?"

"Yes, now, could you please feed him some treats. I have to wash my hands and finish dinner. Okay?"

She pushed the ferret in his arms and left.

Draco stared at Draco for a while, before the ferret began to squirm. He let the ferret run around his bed. He still couldn't believe it. His own mother. Draco shook his head and smiled a bit. The ferret had just grabbed his house keys and was swinging them around before he fell off the bed.

Draco made sure he was okay, then took his keys back.

"No," he told the ferret. It just looked at him and began to climb up his covers to get back on the bed. Draco just sighed and sat down on the bed also.

After about an hour of plain amusement from the ferret, that was obviously trying to impress him. The ferret climbed into his lap, curled up and fell asleep. Draco's lips quirked.

"I guess you aren't so bad..." he said.

Fin


End file.
